This invention relates generally to cash register trays and, more particularly, to a cash register tray that keeps track of the amount of money in each compartment of the drawer, especially the coinage.
The amount of money stored in a cash register drawer must be counted at various times-particularly at the end of an employee's shift or at the end of the day. Counting the money within a drawer can be tedious task and one that is prone to error, especially as it concerns counting the coinage. Errors may be detected if the amount of cash or change does not equal the electronic or manual transaction records.
Various devices have been proposed in the art that keep track of the amount of cash and coinage in a cash register tray. For example, some proposals have been made for cash register trays that include scales for weighing the various coin trays so as to determine the amount of coinage contained therein. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not account for various errors that may be experienced when using scales as large numbers of coins are received and distributed and especially those relating to weight variations of various denominations of coins.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a cash register tray that includes scales underneath each coin tray for weighing and tabulating the quantity of coins and their value. Further, it would be desirable to have a cash register tray that avoids damage to the scales caused by a user striking new coin rolls on tray compartments. In addition, it would be desirable to have a cash register tray having a processor that implements a methodology of evaluating the number of coins in the drawer after every transaction and avoids errors that may be introduced due to coin weight variations.